1Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for supporting an object in front of a person's body, and more particularly to a strap arrangement for supporting and positioning guitars and like musical instruments during playing.
2. Prior Art
Prior art devices for supporting a guitar or like musical instrument generally consist of a single strap that passes over one shoulder of the wearer. Such devices have proven less than ideal. With such devices, the entire weight of the instrument is supported by one shoulder. This type of support often results in discomfort and fatigue. The device is also free to slip across the wearer, requiring the wearer to support the instrument with one hand to maintain proper playing position. These drawbacks have generally been accepted as unavoidable.